Nightly Confessions
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Max has been keeping a journal lately and Ray is starting to worry that Max doesn't trust him anymore. He then finds a way to coax out Max's confessions. Oneshot. Ray/Max.


**A/N: I can't help myself, I must write more Beyblade shonen-ai kawaiiness! It's my fave couple, Ray/Max, and I hope you guys enjoy it. Written for ASlaveToWords.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade I would be forcing boy/boy couples all over the cast, however I do not, hence why I am at fanfiction. Please review; no flaming.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Nightly Confessions**

"C'mon, Tyson, give it back!" Max demanded, chasing the raven haired boy around the hotel room. "Tyson!"

Kai ignored the chaos around him as he watched the news online, his headphones on, and he was oblivious to the torment that Tyson was delivering to Max.

"Tyson, I'm serious! Give me back my book!"

"No way! Why are you readin' this lame thing anyways?" Tyson replied, hopping up and down on the bed, and going to open the book.

"NO!"

Max lunged and tackled Tyson's legs, pinning him to the bed, and there was a scramble to snatch the book moments before it hit the floor. The door opened and Ray entered, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Tyson and Max entangled together on the bed, both reaching for something on the floor, before his topaz eyes glanced over at Kai, who was in his own little world.

"What are you two doing?" Ray inquired, leaning over, and his ponytail trailed to the floor and over his shoulder as he did so.

Max felt warmth fill his cheeks a split second before his hand clasped around the book. He then freed himself from Tyson, knocking him to the floor, where the baseball capped boy hit his head and nearly lost consciousness. He quickly hid the book behind his back and closed his eyes, giving a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, just wrestling. You know us. We're just guys. Beating each other up is what we do."

Ray blinked and straightened up, "Uh, sure."

Tyson sat up and rubbed his head, grinning evilly as he spotted Max's book, before he began to reach for it. Moments before Max's sneaker made contact with his face and sent him flying into the wall behind him, of course. Ray blinked rapidly, wondering if Tyson was okay, but he was smart enough not to get inbetween his two friends when they got like this.

Jet-lagged and high strung with anticipation for another Beyblade tournament, at each others throats over the simplest of things when usually they got along perfectly. That's why Ray and Kai had learned a long time ago never to put Max and Tyson in the same hotel room together and usually got two rooms. Kai and Tyson in one, and Ray and Max in the second.

That's how it always was.

Kai finally removed his headphones, "Tyson unconscious yet?"

Topaz and sapphire eyes glanced over at the limp figure that was their teammate.

"Yup." Max said.

Kai sighed before he crossed the room, picked Tyson up, and put him in the bed. He then removed Tyson's cap and placed it on the nightstand a moment later.

"It's late and we have another round tomorrow. Get some sleep." Kai ordered.

"Okay," Ray and Max replied at once.

They left the hotel room, closing the door after one last glance in on Kai, who was silently checking Tyson for any permanent damage he may suffer from in the morning, though the two boys could've sworn that there was real concern in Kai's auburn orbs. They headed down the corridor and Ray unlocked the door to their own room, holding the door open for Max, who smiled and thanked him before heading inside. Ray closed the door and locked it behind him, sending the room into darkness.

Max made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge before clicking on the light on the nightstand. He jumped, startled the second he realized Ray was leaning over him, one hand on the headboard beside Max's ear and the other beside Max's hip. Topaz eyes locked on sapphire as they were practically nose-to-nose.

"What's in the book, Max?"

Max felt his face flame, "N-Nothing…"

Ray frowned and then said, "You never lie to me, Max. You can tell me. We are friends."

_Which is exactly __**why**__ I can't tell you, Ray! How can I tell you that in this book are the secrets of my heart?_

"Max, tell me…"

Ray's entrancing tone was barely above a whisper as Ray sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning even closer. Max's breath escaped him as his heart started to race in his chest. Never had Ray been this close, close enough to just lean forward a little and brush his lips across his…

Max pushed those thoughts out of his head immediately. Ray Kon was his friend and nothing more. He liked girls, just like Max should! However, deep down the blond knew the truth about himself.

He didn't like girls. Didn't notice them or even look at them like a normal boy his age should. The only person Max noticed, the only person he ever wanted to kiss and murmur soft and tender words to was the boy currently invading his personal bubble and making his head and his heart fight.

"Tell… me…"

Max gasped and jerked his head to the side, scrambling free from Ray, and rolling across the bed until he was one his feet, backed against the wall, and hugging his journal protectively against his chest, right over his thundering heart. Ray blinked and his lips formed a small smirk a moment later before he crawled across the bed slowly, poised like a cat, and looking ready to pounce on the poor blond. Max's face was flushed, his breath coming out in gasps, and his blue eyes were widened in complete panic and fear.

"What's so wrong about me knowing, Maxie? Don't you love me?" Ray pouted slightly.

Normally he wouldn't act like this, but he had to know what Max was guarding in that little book! For weeks now the blond had been scribbling away secretively, confiding with pen and paper instead of talking to Ray like he used to. Ray was afraid that book had put a distance between them; that Max didn't trust him anymore…

The thought alone broke Ray's heart.

Max Tate was the one person Ray trusted completely, the one who knew him inside and out. Even the White Tigers didn't know Ray as well as intimately as Max did. They had a bond, a special one that no one else could have with them.

"Max…" Ray whispered, "I'm worried about you."

Max paled and bit his lip, torn.

"I-I can't… I can't tell you…" Max said, shaking his head. "You'll hate me."

"I could never hate you. Talk to me, Max. Let me in."

Ray slid off the bed, approaching slowly. Max clenched his eyes shut, his palms clamming, and suddenly he couldn't hold it in any longer. The book slipped from his hold and fell to the floor, opening at Ray's feet. The neko-jin leaned over and picked it up before his eyes read only one sentence on the entire page.

"_Ray means more to me than anyone else in this world…_"

Max's eyes were still clenched shut, so he couldn't see Ray's expression. Instead, he imagined it. He imagined the disgust, the anger, and the painful glare that Ray would send to him, piercing through his heart and shattering it. His body trembled as his fists pressed against the wall, his stomach tightening sickeningly, and he fought to keep any and all tears from falling.

Suddenly warmth was all around him. Warm lips were pressing against Max's trembling ones, a pair of hands on the blond's hips, and Max blinked open his eyes in shock to find Ray kissing him tenderly. His fists unclenched, Max hesitantly bringing his arms up, until finally wrapping them around Ray's neck. The moment Max engaged in the kiss as well, Ray pressed their bodies closer together, his hands roaming from Max's hips to his thighs.

A small moan escaped Max at the feeling of this. Ray inwardly smiled as Max's lips parted and soon Ray found their tongues dueling, fighting for dominance. In the end, Ray won, one hand now lightly groping Max's bottom for a moment.

Max pushed forward suddenly, backing them toward the bed and knocking Ray onto it. The raven-haired boy smiled at Max's enthusiasm, looking up at the blond's flushed face, and the desired filled blue eyes that had haunted him for so long. Max leaned down and pressed their lips together in another deep kiss, Ray flipping them over, and lying directly on top of the smaller adolescent.

His lips left Max's and kissed down his jaw line and to his throat. Max groaned and closed his eyes at the feeling as small bolts of rapture shot spread through his body, all the way to the tips of his toes. Ray parted his lips, licking the sensitive pale skin, before gently biting down and leaving his mark. His kisses continued downward, to Max's collar-bone, until his lips came across something he had forgotten about.

Cloth.

It was Max's shirt. Ray pulled up and gently tugged the yellow and green trimmed shirt over the blond's head, Max allowing him to do so, only wanting for Ray's tender kisses to continue. Ray pulled back, sitting on his knees, and began to pull off his own Oriental white top, tossing it on the end of the bed on top of Max's abandoned t-shirt.

"Ray…" Max moaned softly.

Ray smiled at the sound before he leaned down and nuzzled Max's face with his cheek, and then murmured in his ear before pressing a kiss to it.

"I love you, too, Max…"

Max felt joy explode through him, his legs wrapping around Ray's hips, and pulling him down so he could cup his face and kiss him breathless. Ray pulled back and smiled, before he leaned down to resume spreading his kisses to Max's collar-bone. The blond wrapped his arms around his neck, sinking his fingers into midnight strands, and giving soft murmurs of encouragement.

Ray's hands were roaming on their own, kneading and caressing every spot that would send a sensual thrill to Max. Max didn't want it to stop, never wanted Ray's touch to cease, and only wanted for Ray to go on. Ray finally reached the one area that Max ached for him to touch the most, gently cupping it, before looking up and meeting Max's eyes.

The sapphire met topaz longingly.

"I love you…" Ray murmured.

"I… love you… too…" Max said inbetween pants.

Just that second, the adjoining door to the rooms opened, and Kai walked in, "Hey, Ray, do you have that gym sock of Daichi's? I need it to wake up Ty –" He trailed off and froze, eyes wide in absolute bewilderment.

Max and Ray both blushed before Max snatched the pillow beside him and covered his naked chest with it, hugging it tightly, and he quickly closed his legs. Ray hopped off the bed, dove for one of the suitcases, and withdrew a sock in a zip-lock bag.

"Here! Take it! Good night!"

Ray started to push Kai back toward the doorway, but the blue-gray haired boy was immobilized.

"Were you two just –?"

"NO!" Max exclaimed, blushing even worse, and confirming Kai's question.

Kai's face went stoic before he said, "Whatever you two do is your business. Sorry I barged in. Night."

He walked through the door and shut it behind him, making sure to lock it, and leaving Ray and Max in an awkward silence.

"Probably should learn to check that one in the future…" Ray muttered to himself.

He then leapt onto the bed and crawled over Max, tugging the pillow away, and smirking deviously.

"Now where were we?"

Max smiled and leaned up to wrap his arms around Ray's neck, "Right about here…"

He pulled him down for a steamy kiss that would only lead to one thing…

Max's fantasies to finally come true.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ETP: … I'm sorry, I just tortured you guys… I can't help it, I can't write yaoi lemons… Sorry. You're just gonna have to bear with my extreme shonen-ai. Please review; no flames!!**


End file.
